Dipper's Decision
by alucard31
Summary: Wendy, Candy, and Pacifica are in love with Dipper and Dipper gets to know by M.A.B.E.L. sources (lol). So Dipper has to decide who will he stay with. Sorry for not updating but I'm back!
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO GUYS HERE VICTOR BRINGING YOU AND UNPLANNED STORY NAMED "DIPPER'S DECISION". IT WAS A DREAM I RECENTLY HAD AND I THOUGHT I COULD MAKE IT A STORY, THOUGH IM OUT OF IDEAS FOR "GRAVITY WARS", "DRAGON BALL GF", AND "ZARBON'S REBELLION" (I DON'T MENTION "POMPEII: AN ACCIDENT IN GRAVITY FALLS" BECAUSE I DO HAVE AN IDEA FOR CHAPTER 6 BUT I'LL PUBLISH IT TOMMOROW IF I HAVE TIME TO). SO, ENJOY! :) R&R!**

**ALSO, I'M PLANNING THE STORY "I LIKE YOU HI" FOR THE END OF "POMPEII: AN ACCIDENT** IN **GRAVITY FALLS".**

**Prolougue: I don't own Gravity Falls**

**Chapter 1: A Big Question**

Wendy, Candy, and Pacifica entered a room. It was dark, only a light giving some clarity. The three girls were invited for something.

Suddenly, a cloaked figure entered the room. He was short, no parts of his/her body could be seen.

"Thanks for comming, I really need to ask you something." the cloaked figure said.

"Hurry, I've got things to do!" said Pacifica

"Yeah me too" said Candy in her usual korean accent.

"Well, there's a big question I need to ask you three" the cloaked figure said.

"What, what is it?" asked Wendy

"Raise your hand if any of you three girls like" he/she said "Dipper Pines"

There was silence. The three girls exchanged glances at each other. Finally, they gave in. The three slowly raised their hand.

"Perfect, now just wait till I tell him!" the cloaked figure said, took off his/her cloak, and revealed her/himself.

"MABEL!" the three girls exclaimed in unison.

"Yes, no I just got to tell him!" she said and ran away.

"WE'VE GOTTA STOP THEM!" said Wendy

"NO, IM GONNA STOP YOU!" yelled Pacifica and they started fighting.

Mabel ran in the S'hack

"Dipper, there's something I got to tell you!"

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNN! CLIFFHANGER WAIT FOR CHAPTER 2 TO SEE THE CONCLUSION OF THIS SHORT STORY!**

**BYE! :)**

**CHAPTER 2: FACING FACTS**

**REVIEW**

**FOLLOW**

**FAVORITE**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO! HERE VICTOR BRINGING YOU THE END OF "DIPPER'S DECISION". SO BLAH BLAH BLAH TO THE STORY!**

**Prolougue: I don't own Gravity Falls. If I did, we would be in season 4, and there would be more shorts and characters.**

**Chapter 2: The Decision**

"What are you talking about Mabel?" aksed Dipper

"Do I need to say it again?" she asked.

"No you don't. That's stupid. How can they be in love with me?"

"They ARE!"

"How do you know?" he asked

"I personally asked the three." she replied

And that made Dipper realize she wasn't lying.

"B-but why?" He asked his twin sister.

"Well my curiosity led me to the conclusion that I had to know If they were or ARE in love with you" she said and poked Dipper many times.

"But then w-what should I do?" Said the young talented investigator.

"Talk to them about it" she replied.

"But what if they take it the wrong way?"

"Don't worry, I know they will understand" said Mabel

"Yeah, maybe that will work out" said Dipper.

THE PARK 5:23 PM

"I'm dead" thought Candy as she took a bit off her hot dog.

"So, how's it going fork girl?" Said a voice which she recognized as Pacifica.

"Do you care?" She said in a monotone voice.

"Well after Mabel told Dipper or well maybe told him our feelings towards him, well..."

"Yeah, I know, I'm also desperate for answers" said Candy "I've tried to contact Mabel but I can't".

"Bad enough" said Wendy who joined in the conversation.

"Oh hey red hair" said Pacifica.

Suddenly, both Dipper and Mabel approached them. The three started to panic.

"Oh shit" said Wendy "were dead".

"Hey girls this man wants to talk to y'all!" Yelled Mabel.

"Uh-um hi" greeted Dipper obviously nervous.

The three girls just slowly waved.

"OK, Mabel told me or I don't know if she is lying or not but she said that um- she knows that-well you have a crush on me..."

The three girls exchanged glances and then glanced to Mabel then back to Dipper.

They slowly nodded their heads.

END OF DHAPTER

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK HOPE YOU LIKE AND REVIEW. WAIT FOR AN AWESOME CHAPTER 3!

CHAPTER 3: WHICH DO YOU PICK?

REVIEW

FOLLOW

FAVORITE


End file.
